Last Call
by Skywise
Summary: The last day of Sam Rydell


AN: This was very unsuspected. It just got into my head and demanded to be written.  
  
This one from my own Sam Rydell. I'm sorry JT, you deserved better in my hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sports Night. The quotation at the end is from "The Apology".  
  
Last Call  
  
------------  
  
The harsh alarm cut through his sleep, snapping him awake almost instantly. Groggily he reached his arm across to his night stand and shut off the offending noise. He sat slowly up and stretched before even attempting to remember why he'd set it the night before. The fog of sleep still hung heavily over his mind and it took him a few minutes to full remember. Danny. College. Right, today was the day Danny was moving away to college.  
  
Sam Rydell slid out of bed and padded across the cool wood floor in the general direction of the closet. He bent over and started digging through the pile of cloths on the floor, picking out items of clothing and smelling them. Finally finding a clean pair of jeans, he slipped them over his boxers. He straightened up and pushed his too long sandy blond hair out of his eyes. Making a mental note to get a haircut he moved back over towards his bed. He grabbed the shirt that was hanging on the bed post and smelled it, hesitated momentarily and then pulled it over his head.  
  
Sam headed out his room and to the stairs, pausing to peer into Danny's room to see if his brother was in there. It was weird seeing his brother's room all bare; most of Dan's stuff was packed in the car already. Only a few smaller boxes and a duffle bag remained in the middle of the floor. It was strange, Sam didn't remember feeling this bummed when David moved out.  
  
He slide down the banister and landed at the bottom of the staircase, bare feet making a slapping sound as they hit the wood floor. He looked down the hall and could see Danny at the kitchen table, downing a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Morning Danny," Sam greeted, heading straight for the refrigerator. Dan winced at his brother's choice nickname. He was growing up, going off to college now. He wasn't Danny anymore. And if it had been anyone other than Sam saying it, he would have found it in himself to be upset.  
  
"Hey Sam, what are you doing up so early?" Dan said, taking a bite of toast.  
  
"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't wake up to see you off? Where's mom?" Sam asked pulling the milk out and pouring himself a glass.  
  
"She's out in the garage with dad. He's checking the car to make sure everything's okay. She's a little nervous about Dad driving the whole way himself," Dan said. It was only a three hour drive to Dartmouth and Dan's dad insisted he could drive up, move Dan in and come home all in the same day.  
  
"Oh. Well, I think Mom'll be able to go with you guys too," Sam responded. He stuck the milk back in the fridge and jumped up so he was sitting on the counter, facing Dan.  
  
"Did you find a ride then? For you driving test?" The plan had been that Mr. Rydell would take Dan up to New Hampshire while Mrs. Rydell stayed home to take Sam for his driving test. She had made it obvious however, that she would much rather be going with her husband to help Danny.  
  
"Yeah, Tom said he would take me."  
  
"That's cool. I get the feeling Mom really wants to come with us today. You know, check things out. Make sure I'll be properly fed, and that I know where the laundry room is, and the fire exists and all that motherly crap." Dan and Sam shared a laugh, their mother was a notorious worrier.  
  
Sam got serious then for a moment. He hopped of the counter and stood right next to Danny, who had gotten up to put his dishes in the sink.  
  
"Hey, uh Danny, do you have any stuff? Me and some guys were gonna hang out in Tom's basement tonight and uh-chill and stuff, you know?" Sam asked, his voice low, his eyes darting over to the garage door as hey spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I got some stuff upstairs. Let's get it while Mom and Dad are still fussing with the car." Sam followed Danny back upstairs and into his almost empty room. Dan knelt down and started going through the zipper pockets of his duffle bag. After thirty seconds or so he emerged with what he was looking for. He stood up and pressed the small plastic bag into his brother's hand just as the garage door below opened. Sam quickly too the bag and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you," Sam said, smiling.  
  
"Sam, you always say that. Don't worry though, I'm going to invite you up to visit in a few weeks, just bring some stuff with you."  
  
"Daniel, you ready to go?" He heard his father call from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah Dad, hang on!" He called. "Here, Sam, will you help me carry these last few things down?" Sam obediently bent down and picked up most of the small boxes. Danny grabbed the last one and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. They headed down stairs together.  
  
Mrs. Rydell was waiting for them in the front hall. "You're sure you have everything you need Dan, dear?"  
  
"Yeah mom don't worry, I packed enough underwear to last me until the next century," Dan joked.  
  
"Oh hey Mom," Sam said, coming down right behind his brother. "Tom said he'll take me to my test today. So that leaves you free to go with Danny."  
  
"Are you sure dear?" She asked. "Tom doesn't mind?"  
  
"No Ma, of course not." Sam said, heading out the front door and toward the car.  
  
"And he's a safe driver?"  
  
"Yeah, mom, don't worry, it'll be fine. He'll drive our third car over and I'll take the test. No problem." Mrs. Rydell hesitated for a moment while her sons put the last of the boxes and bags in the back of their station wagon.  
  
"Well, okay. But if you pass Sammy, I don't want you driving until your father and I get home, alright?" She said with a small frown.  
  
"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. You just go and make sure Danny moves in all right. Knowing him he probably forgot to pack his underwear or something," Sam joked.  
  
"No man, I told you, I have enough underwear to last me to the next century."  
  
"Yeah and for you Danny, that's one pair." Dan made a face and closed the trunk.  
  
"That's it Mom, we're ready to go."  
  
"Oh all right dear. Bye Sammy," She said giving him a huge. "Goodbye and good luck today. Don't worry, you'll do fine, you're a very good driver you know."  
  
"Yeah mom, I know. Have a safe trip," he said and helped her into the car.  
  
"Behave," was all his father said as he slid in behind the wheel.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I always do," Sam assured him. Then he turned to where Danny was standing.  
  
"I'll see you Sam. Have fun tonight okay?" He winked at his little brother. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Hahaha, that doesn't rule out much," Sam joked.  
  
"Seriously though, I'll see you soon. Probably in about a few weeks. I'll invite you up or something. Just let me know what weekends work, when you're not tutoring or taking the SAT or something."  
  
"Yeah I will," Sam gave his brother a quick hug and pat on the back. "Have fun Danny. Enjoy the three hours in the car with Mom and Dad." Dan smirked and got into the car. Sam waved as they drove down the drive way. He went inside only after he couldn't see the car anymore.  
  
In the kitchen he looked at the clock. It was 8am. His test wasn't until ten so he had time to take a shower. Grabbing a bagel out of the bag on the counter he turned and went to go upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
Sam walked into his room with a towel around his waist and another in his hand, drying his hair. His body was lean and fairly muscular, only just in the past few years growing out of the pudginess of childhood. After scouring the room for clean clothes he got dressed and picked up the phone.  
  
After about three rings someone on the other line picked up.  
  
"Hey Tom, it's me man," Sam said, sitting on his bed and pulling on a sock. It was a little before nine.  
  
"Oh hey," the voice rough with sleep on the other end said.  
  
"So, you gonna pick me up at like 9:45 or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. 9:45. I'll see you then kid." Tom hung up and Sam put down the phone. He had some time to kill so he picked up his book and started reading.  
  
At 9:50 he was with Tom in the Rydell family's third car on the was to the DMV.  
  
"So you gonna pass?" Tom asked, considerably more awake now then he was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah probably. Mom say's a pretty good driver. Much better than Danny. Then again, almost everyone drives better than Danny."  
  
"We still on for tonight?"  
  
"Definitely. Did you get your brother to pick us up some beer?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I got some weed left from Tuesday."  
  
"Cool, Danny gave me some before he left, so we should be all set. Who else is coming?"  
  
"Uh, let's see," Tom said, pausing a moment while he checked his blind spot and merged. "Jordan, Leslie, Leslie's friend Phyllis who I think was in math with you last semester-"  
  
"Yeah I remember Phyllis," Sam interjected.  
  
"And Kevin. Not too many people. Just a nice little gathering," Tom finished as they pulled up to the DMV.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be nice. This week has been hell trying to get Danny all packed and practice my driving and everything. I'll be glad when today is over." They got out of the car and went toward the door. Sam went inside but Tom didn't follow.  
  
"I'm gonna stay out here and have a cigarette, good luck." Sam smiled weakly, finally starting to get a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man."  
  
They were done and out of there by 11:15. Tom made sure to point out to Sam that it was probably the fastest trip to the DMV he'd ever experience. Sam just laughed as he slide his new license into his wallet.  
  
"Wanna drive home?" Tom asked, tossing Sam the keys.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Sam said and got in the driver's seat. They were about halfway back to the Rydell house when Tom turned to him.  
  
"Man, you were right. You are a good driver, you're even going the speed limit and everything. I don't remember the last time I went the speed limit." Sam smiled. Truth was he felt a little bit guilty about driving, he had promised his mom he wouldn't drive until they got home. But really, it was just home from the BMV. It was practically down the street, what harm could it do?  
  
"Wanna go grab some lunch and then get back to my place? We can start the party a little early. My parents left at like five this morning so we totally clear," Tom said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Tom, I should drop off my car first. I promised my mom I wouldn't drive until she got back form New Hampshire."  
  
"Come on Sam, we'll swing by McDonald's and then go to my place. We'll just smoke a bowl or something and then you can drive this car home and mine back." Tom was a persuasive guy, but Sam was far from stupid. He really didn't want to do this.  
  
"I don't think so Tom. I really-"  
  
"Come on Sam, I'm starving. Your parents aren't even going to be home until what, seven? Eight? Nine? That's plenty of time to come down from your high and return the car. Have a little fun, you deserve it, even I didn't get my license the first time. Come on, it's not gonna kill you." It was obvious to Sam that Tom wasn't going to back down. Whatever, Tome was right, he deserved it. It wasn't going to kill him, unless he got caught with the car. Then him mom would surely have his head. But he did have a long time until his parents got back.  
  
"Fine. Let's go get something to eat," Sam said as he signaled to change lanes.  
  
"Awesome man. Don't worry, everything's gonna be cool."  
  
At 1:45 that afternoon Sam was working on a nice high. Tom was pretty far gone too. Whatever Danny had given him had been really good. He'd tucked the rest away for use later that night.  
  
At two everyone else showed up, Jordan with more beer. The afternoon pasted in a drunken, stoned haze for Sam. The week had been a tough one and he was glad to forget it. Things had started to get pretty intense in his life lately. A lot was riding on his performance this year. He was taking a bunch of college prep classes and he had the SATs to worry about. School was starting in two weeks and he was already starting to get stressed. There was so much he wanted to do with his life, so many places he wanted to go, he couldn't afford to screw up this year. It would totally blow his chances with his top choice schools if he slacked off.  
  
Right now this was what he needed. The drug induced bliss was taking away all his worries. School would be fine, he was a smart kid, a genius as Danny always told him. His friends around him were laughing and he felt good. Leslie was getting a little touchy-feely with him and that felt good too. Good was the adjective of the moment. Phyllis made some horrible joke and the all laughed harder. Sam laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes, or maybe it was the smoke, he couldn't really tell. But he didn't care cause everything was going to be fine.  
  
He was feeling generous so he shared the remainder of Danny's pot with everyone else. God the stuff was strong. It burned his throat and eyes. The high was almost automatic. Sam had already downed several beers, he figured if he stopped drinking by 6 he would be good to drive by eight. Yeah, he'd get home in plenty of time to change cars. Tom was right, why had he worried?  
  
"Hey Tom," Sam asked. Tom was on the couch with Phyllis' hand was down his pants and her mouth on his neck. "What time is it man?"  
  
"Time?" Tom asked, taking a moment to focus on Sam. "Oh, time. Yeah it's 8:45, why?"  
  
"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Are you sure?" Sam asked, pushing Leslie's sleepy head off his lap and stood up, wobbling a little before he found his footing.  
  
"Yeah Sam, there's a clock right behind you. Why're you freaking out man? My parents aren't gonna be home till tomorrow." Sam stopped for a minute. Why was he freaking? Car. Yes, his car. He had to get his car home.  
  
"It's not your parents it's mine. They're gonna be home soon. I really have to get home with the car." He was digging through his pocket trying to find his keys. He found them and was halfway up the basement steps before Tom replied.  
  
"Oh, uh, just remember to bring my car back, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sam replied.  
  
"Wait Sam, can you drop me off too? I have to get up early tomorrow," asked Leslie from where she was laying on the floor.  
  
"Well, I don't know-"  
  
"Come on Sam, I just live down the street from you. We can just go to your house, I can walk from there."  
  
"Fine, sure, whatever, let's just go. My mom is going to kill me, "Sam said and stumbled slightly on the stairs. He just needed to get upstairs and get outside. Once he was outside he would be fine. Fresh air was all he need.  
  
He did feel better once he was outside and getting in the car. The night was cool and felt good on his sweaty skin.  
  
"Okay," he said out loud to himself. "Just get home and get Tom's car. Get home. Forget Tom's car. I don't need to go back, Tom can get it tomorrow. Just get home. Home. Just get home." He repeated to himself as he pulled out of Tom's neighborhood. Leslie fell asleep almost immediately after getting in the car.  
  
He continued talking to himself on the way home. It was as if hearing his own voice was reassuring, as if it kept him on track. Repeating his mission over and over would help him focus.  
  
"Just get home Sam, that's all you have to do." He was so busy talking to himself he didn't see the red light.  
  
"The day I went off to college was the day Sam got his driver's license. And he celebrated by going for a drive with some of his friends. Drunk and high as a paper kite. He never saw the red light that he ran. And he probably never saw the eighteen-wheel truck that put him into the side of a brick bank, either." 


End file.
